


La sombra en el tiempo

by Random_Dragon



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Dragon/pseuds/Random_Dragon





	1. Iteración Zero

**30 de octubre, Martes. 8:00 A.M.**  
Te despiertas en tu habitación al sonido del despertador. Otro día más de trabajo sin que fuese a haber nada más allá de lo habitual. Abres la ventana dejando que entre la brisa y la luz del amanecer. Fuera se ven las calles de Orois. No es una ciudad muy grande, pero aun así hoy está llena de vida. Es normal, suponiendo que es la víspera de Halloween, así que la gente estará haciendo las últimas compras, retocando sus disfraces… Todo normal.  
Vas al baño a arreglarte, y te miras al espejo para comprobar que todo esté en orden. Tu pelo, corto y castaño, del mismo color que tus ojos, está bien arreglado. Te llamas Álex, y hace algo más de 21 años que viniste al mundo.  
No es que estos años hayan sido fáciles. Nunca llegaste a conocer a tu padre, y tu madre está internada en un hospital psiquiátrico. Ahora vives sólo en un modesto apartamento, bastante acogedor por cierto, aunque a veces se echa de menos algo de compañía.  
Sales a la calle y coges la bicicleta en dirección a la imprenta. Eres repartidor de periódico a domicilio, no es que sea un trabajo muy bien remunerado, pero menos da una piedra. Tras recoger los periódicos, vuelves a hacer la misma ronda de todos los días. Llega un momento en el que todos los días se hacen prácticamente iguales.  
La vida en Orois es tranquila, hay algunos problemas de vez en cuando como en todos sitios, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Las casas del centro son relativamente altas y hay bastante bullicio de forma habitual. Mientras, las afueras son tranquilas, abundando casas pequeñas, unifamiliares, con jardines muy bien cuidados.

 **2:30 P.M.**  
Vuelves a tu casa después de tu ronda diaria, encontrándote con tu vecina Isabel. Es la maruja del bloque, algo rubia y encorvada por la edad, de unos 60 años, pero aun así trata de ser agradable con la gente.  
\- Hola Álex… Me he enterado de lo de tu madre… Lo siento…  
\- ¿Mi madre? ¿Ha pasado algo?  
\- ¿No has leído el periódico? Anoche hubo un incendio en el hospital…  
\- ¿Qué?  
Coges uno de los periódicos que han sobrado y ahí estaba entre otras muchas noticias típicas de estas fechas. Un incendio por la noche en el hospital psiquiátrico donde estaba tu madre, no se han encontrado supervivientes, ni siquiera cadáveres, todo fue reducido a cenizas.  
Tu cara se vuelve blanca. No es que tuvieses demasiada buena relación con tu madre, que padecía esquizofrenia, pero aun así te había cuidado mientras su enfermedad se lo había permitido, y seguías viéndola de vez en cuando cuando los horarios de visita te lo permitían.  
Y ahora está muerta. Nada es para siempre.  
Vuelves a tu piso y te echas en la cama. Tienes hambre, pero no te apetece comer, no te apetece nada en realidad. Simplemente estás ahí, dejando pasar el tiempo. La muerte de tu madre te ha afectado, pero en el fondo quieres volver a tu vida habitual, sabías que este día llegaría, pero no de esta forma. Por eso, te pasas el resto del día en la cama… esperando que mañana fuese otro día más rutinario.

 **31 de octubre, Miércoles. 9:00 A.M.**  
Te despiertas y ves la hora. Ya llegas tarde al trabajo. En teoría iba a ser un día de fiesta, pero te toca trabajar si quieres empezar noviembre con algo de dinero.  
Te arreglas y desayunas a toda prisa, incluso te atragantas un poco de las prisas. Cuando vas a montarte en la bicicleta recibes un mensaje al móvil, de tu jefe. Genial, seguro que ha decidido despedirte por llegar tarde.  
“Buenos días, Álex. Mira, me he enterado de lo que pasó ayer y… no hace falta que vengas hoy, tómate el día libre, lo necesitas, ya nos ocupamos nosotros, y no te preocupes por el salario, te lo pagaremos como si hubieras venido”  
Tantas prisas para nada. Bueno, al menos tu jefe no es tan mal jefe. Aprovechas para ir al centro de la ciudad a hacer las habituales compras, hoy parece que el incendio del hospital psiquiátrico es la comidilla del día, algo habitual teniendo en cuenta lo tranquila que suele ser esta ciudad.

 **1:30 P.M.**  
Tras las compras vuelves a tu casa y comes tranquilamente. Hoy te apetece pasar sólo el día, así que apagas el móvil y enciendes el televisor. Hoy todas las cadenas han decidido emitir películas de serie B sobre Halloween, aunque para pasar el rato no están mal.  
Y así, película tras película, va pasando la tarde.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **7:30 P.M.**  
Afueras de Orois.  
Estás arreglando el jardín antes de lo habitual. Hoy seguramente vayan a venir niños disfrazados a pedir caramelos. Recuerdas cuando eras pequeña y acababas con tantos caramelos que al día siguiente tenías hasta resaca por tanto azúcar. Aunque se diga que es la noche del terror en verdad es una noche de fiesta y alegría.  
Ya está anocheciendo, y a lo lejos ya empieza a verse a algunos niños acercarse a la zona.  
\- Oh, ¿Ya vienen? Es algo pronto.  
Entras en tu casa, tu hija sigue haciendo dibujos en la mesa de la cocina. Hoy ha decidido quedarse en casa porque no se encontraba demasiado bien.  
\- Cariño, ¿puedes ir a por caramelos? Ya empiezan a venir.  
\- ¡Claro, mamá!  
Tu hija sale corriendo a la despensa a hacer acopio de caramelos para entregar al resto de niños. Tu mientras vas a la puerta, esperando a que lleguen. Van más calmados de lo habitual, y bastante en silencio. Ves que en el grupo también van adultos y niños sin disfrazar.  
Vas a tomar un poco de agua y al volver están delante de tu puerta, avanzando hacia la casa a paso tranquilo. Notas algo raro, incluso los que están sin disfrazar están pálidos, y con los ojos negros.  
Se deben de haber currado muy bien la escenificación.  
\- ¡Cariño, ya están aquí! ¿Están los caramelos listos?  
\- ¡Casi mamá!  
El grupo que está frente a tu casa no se detiene, están prácticamente a un palmo de tu cara.  
\- ¿P-Pueden esperar un poco? Ya casi están los caramelos.  
No se detienen. Es más, ni siquiera parece que existan, pues te atraviesan como si fueran un fantasma, una ilusión. Salvo que ahora, hace frío.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Vas con un jarrón repleto de caramelos a la entrada donde tu madre te está esperando.  
\- ¡Mira mamá! ¡Ya está lleno!  
Tu madre no te mira, parece como si no mirase nada en particular. Notas que se ha quedado pálida, y ahora sus ojos tienen un extraño color negro.  
\- ¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?  
Vas a agarrarla de la mano, pero eres incapaz de agarrarla, es como si se te escurriese, pero ni siquiera la notas. Sólo notas frío.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **8:00 P.M.**  
Estás en tu piso preparando la cena. Hoy tu novia y tú cumplís 8 años desde que empezasteis a salir una alegre noche de Halloween.  
Velas románticas, olor a vainilla… Y unos platos llenos de comida. Todo en orden. Ya casi debería haber llegado del trabajo.  
Llaman la puerta, ya debe de haber llegado. Te acercas y miras por la mirilla. Sí, es ella.  
Abres la puerta y le abrazas.  
\- ¡Hola cariño! Ya está todo listo.  
De repente notas una punzada en el estómago. ¿Una navaja? Sale sangre a borbotones de la herida y todo se va tornando oscuro. Tu novia se acerca a tu oído y te susurra.  
\- Por la Gran Señora…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **8:30 P.M.**  
Estás en el hospital. Hoy te toca guardia nocturna así que te toca revisar a los pacientes vigilando que todo esté en orden.  
No hay nada fuera de lo normal, así que vas a la sala de estar donde están algunos de tus otros compañeros.  
\- ¿Jugando al póker otra vez?  
\- Venga ya, si ni siquiera estamos apostando en serio  
Te sientas entre ellos, algo molesto porque no te hayan esperado, pero tampoco es para montar un drama.  
Estáis jugando un rato, cuando empiezas a sentir algo de mareo. ¿Ya te está empezando a afectar el cansancio?  
\- Uff… Chicos, creo que voy a echarme un rato, no me encuentro muy bien.  
\- ¿Tú tampoco? Pensaba que era el único.  
\- Tal vez sea mejor que descansemos un rato, el resto tiene todo controlado por ahora  
\- Sí, seguramente hoy vaya a ser una noche muy larga.  
Te diriges a los dormitorios cuando empieza a dolerte el estómago, y el mareo va a más. Incluso tienes ganas de vomitar.  
Apenas puedes tenerte en pie y te desplomas en mitad del pasillo, el resto de tus compañeros no están demasiado mejor.  
Acabas vomitando. Es… ¿Sangre? Apenas puedes verlo con claridad, pues pierdes el conocimiento poco después.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **11:00 P.M.**  
Central nuclear cerca de Orois.  
\- ¿Qué está pasando?  
\- No sabemos cómo, ¡Pero una mujer ha entrado en la instalación y está poniéndolo todo patas arriba!  
\- ¿Cómo diantres ha entrado? ¿Y cómo es que aún no la habéis capturado?  
\- ¡No parece que podamos! Hemos enviado a multitud de unidades pero hemos perdido el contacto con ellos, y las cámaras de seguridad están inoperativas.  
Te tiras en tu silla. No eres más que el encargado de la seguridad y hoy todo falla. ¿Cuántos hombres han desaparecido ya? ¿50? ¿100?  
¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?  
De repente vuelve la señal de las cámaras. Y no crees lo que estás viendo. Es sencillamente imposible.  
Encuentras los cadáveres carbonizados de los guardias, y en una de las cámaras cerca del reactor principal aparece una figura femenina envuelta en llamas, carbonizándolo todo a su paso.  
\- ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No podemos dejar que llegue al reactor!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **11:30 P.M.**  
Te despiertas en tu apartamento por el ruido de la calle. Te habías quedado dormido viendo las películas de terror de Halloween. ¿Irónico no? Cuando son estas pelis las que suelen quitarte el sueño.  
Oyes una voz de los bomberos afuera  
\- ¡Fuera todo el mundo! ¡Hay que evacuar la ciudad!  
¿Evacuar la ciudad? ¿Ahora? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?  
Haces acopio de lo básico: Móvil, llaves, dinero… Y sales lo más rápido posible a coger la bicicleta. En el camino te encuentras a uno de los bomberos.  
\- ¡Váyase ahora de la ciudad! ¡Se acerca un huracán!  
\- ¿Cómo que un huracán? ¿Aquí? Estará de broma.  
\- Ojalá sea solo una broma.  
La gente en la calle está nerviosa, corriendo sin saber a donde huir, con gente asaltando las tiendas en mitad del caos.  
No sabes muy bien a dónde dirigirte, pero sabes bien que debes irte, donde sea.  
Coges la bicicleta y empiezas a huir en dirección donde el resto de la gente, esperando que la misma huyese en la dirección opuesta al huracán, o lo que fuese que estuviese pasando. El viento sopla fuerte, dificultándote mantener el equilibrio en la bicicleta.  
La ciudad estaba hecha un caos. Poco queda de la Orois tranquila. Hay gente matando por las calles, tirándose de los balcones del pánico, calles llenas de sangre. ¿Qué ha pasado para llegar a esta situación?  
Te tropiezas y caes de la bicicleta. Apenas puedes levantarte pues te han herido la pierna.  
Las calles están llenas de gente que parecen fantasmas. Gente que se desploma entre charcos de sangre. El rugido del huracán se acerca y no parece que vaya a ceder.  
El mundo se ha vuelto loco.

 **11:59 P.M.**  
Notas que el huracán se va acercando cada vez más, y de repente oyes una explosión a lo lejos. ¿La central? ¿Ahora?  
Los fantasmas también están cada vez más cerca. Estás aterrado. ¿Es este el fin?  
Entonces todo se detiene.  
El viento deja de rugir, la nube de la explosión que se observa a lo lejos se congela y los fantasmas dejan de moverse.  
¿Ha terminado ya?  
\- Veo que te has encontrado con un destino terrible.  
Ves una figura informe delante de ti, parece que es lo único que se mueve en este mundo quieto. Tiene el aspecto de una nube negra, con marcas azules a forma de ojos. Entonces comenzó a hablar.  
\- ¿Quieres cambiar esto? ¿Quieres vivir?  
\- ¿Acaso esto se puede cambiar? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?  
\- Lo que soy no importa. Puedes llamarme… Krone.


	2. Krone

\- Así que, ¿Quieres cambiar este presente?  
\- Lo dices como si fuese posible.  
\- Puedo darte ese poder. Si cumples una condición.  
\- ¿Una… condición?  
\- Todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí hoy no ha sido mera casualidad. Quiero que llegues al fondo de todo esto.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Tengo mis propias razones. Te daré el poder de regresar en el tiempo si cumples esa condición.

La sombra se te queda mirando, inquisitiva, esperando una respuesta.  
¿Qué clase de trato es este? ¿Todo esto puede evitarse? Nada ahora mismo tiene sentido.  
Pero si te niegas, es obvio cuál será el resultado. Acabarías muerto, y no tiene pinta de que este caos vaya a limitarse a Orois.  
¿Qué hacer?

\- Ahora mismo tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar en esa propuesta. Pero debes darme una respuesta. Si aceptas, comenzaremos ahora mismo. Si te niegas, el tiempo seguirá fluyendo y seguro ya sabrás cuál será el resultado.

Tiene razón. No sabes si debes confiar en él. No es nada que hayas visto nunca. ¿Por qué deberías? ¿Pero ahora mismo hay otra opción?

\- Está bien. Vamos a intentar cambiarlo.  
\- Muy bien.

Los ojos del ser iluminaron toda tu visión…

**30 de octubre, Martes. 8:00 A.M.**

Te despiertas en tu habitación al sonido del despertador. Otro día más de trabajo sin que fuese a haber nada más allá de lo habitual. Abres la ventana dejando que entre la brisa y la luz del amanecer…  
Un momento. Esto te suena.

\- ¿Apenas han pasado unos segundos para ti y ya te has olvidado?

Te giras. No es todo igual. Esa cosa está ahí. Krone está ahí, sobre la cama.

\- Espera, espera, ¿Me estás diciendo que todo eso pasó de verdad?  
\- Teóricamente pasará de verdad, pero sí. ¿Por qué no iba a ser cierto?  
\- ¿Porque no tiene ningún sentido?  
\- O simplemente tú no le ves sentido alguno.

Odias esta clase de situaciones. ¿Sabe él algo que tu no? ¿Por qué no lo suelta y ya?

\- Supongo que al menos sería adecuado presentarse si vamos a colaborar juntos.  
\- Ya te he dicho mi nombre, Krone.  
\- No me refiero a eso. ¿A qué vino todo lo de antes? O sería después… Mira, todo esto es un lío.  
\- Eras la única persona que mantenía algo de cordura de las que había llegado a ver. ¿Necesitas más?

Desde luego, muy colaborador no se le ve al respecto.

\- Bueno, no siempre se ve a una nube con ojos azules aparecer de la nada paralizándolo todo.  
\- Esta es nuestra manifestación en este mundo, humano.  
\- No me llames humano, me llamo Álex.  
\- Está bien, Álex. Se acabaron las presentaciones, deberías ponerte a trabajar.  
\- Vale. Bien. ¿Se puede saber por dónde empezamos?  
\- Mmm… Buena pregunta. Tal vez hoy haya pasado algo que pueda desembocar en lo de mañana, al menos en parte.  
\- Algo… ¿Cómo qué?  
\- A mi no me mires, tampoco soy adivino. Aunque tampoco espero gran cosa de esta primera iteración.  
\- Primera… ¿Qué?  
\- Repetiremos estos días hasta que solucionemos todo. Simplemente esta es la primera repetición.  
\- Oh genial, ahora resulta que estoy en el Día de la Marmota.  
\- Tómatelo como quieras, es lo que hay.  
\- Está bien, está bien… Pero ahora, en serio. ¿Puedes decirme qué eres?  
\- ¿Tanto quieres saberlo?  
\- Si vamos a colaborar supongo que debería saberlo.  
\- Soy lo que vosotros conocéis como demonio.

Te quedas blanco. Acabas de hacer un pacto con un demonio. Definitivamente, van a ser unos días muy largos.


	3. La secta

**30 de noviembre, 10:00 A.M**

Ya llegas tarde al trabajo. Has tardado mucho tiempo intentando asimilarlo todo.  
No era la primera vez que oías hablar de demonios. Tu madre solía hablar de ellos a menudo, pero suponías que eran delirios propios de su enfermedad. Nunca imaginaste que fuesen reales.  
Y ahora tienes a uno pegado a ti en la bicicleta.

\- ¿Por qué tantas prisas por eso que llamas trabajo?   
\- ¡Porque si llego tarde me despiden! ¡Y necesito pagar el alquiler!   
\- ¿Y qué pasaría si no lo pagas?   
\- ¡Que me tocará dormir en la calle! O en la casa ruinosa de mis padres. ¿No podrías hacer algo como volver a antes y no llegar tarde?   
\- No es necesario.   
\- ¡Venga ya! ¿¡Y cómo es que vas tan tranquilo ahí con la de gente que te ve!?   
\- Porque no pueden verme. No están relacionados con ningún demonio ni estoy intentando entrar en contacto con ellos.   
\- Genial. Entonces ahora me verán como un loco.   
\- No hace falta que hables alto. Para tu fortuna mi sentido del oído funciona perfectamente. Así el resto no pensará que hablas solo.   
\- Oh gracias, podrías haberlo sugerido antes.

Llegas a la imprenta jadeando, esperando no haberla liado. Tu jefe está ahí, mirándote claramente enfadado, y se limita a darte los periódicos que debes entregar.

\- Ya vas tarde.   
\- ¡Lo siento jefe! Ya me pongo a ello.   
\- Más te vale, los suscriptores están esperando.

Y vuelves a ir lo más rápido que puedes en la bicicleta. Ya apenas notas las piernas.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que es este trabajo? ¿Dar vueltas como una gallina?   
\- ¡Oye, un poco de respeto! Es repartir el periódico local.   
\- Tampoco suena tan distinto.   
\- A la gente le gusta saber qué ocurre en la ciudad, yo les doy el periódico, y me pagan por ello. No necesito más.   
\- ¿Así que el periódico dice qué ocurre en la ciudad?   
\- Bueno, no todo, generalmente lo más llamativo e importante y algunos cotilleos.   
\- Mmm…   
\- ¿Crees que habrá algo que nos sirva?   
\- Si lo que dices es cierto, tal vez.   
\- Está bien… Termino con la ronda y le echamos un ojo, ¿Vale?

**2:30 P.M.**

Llegas exhausto a tu apartamento, apenas haces caso a la vecina que iba a comentarte lo de tu madre. Lo único que querías ahora mismo era tirarte en el sofá. Y es lo primero que haces al llegar.  
Abres uno de los periódicos que sobró de la ronda.

\- De acuerdo, veamos a ver qué hay.

Una de las noticias habla sobre una secta de origen reciente, pero con un crecimiento descomunal. Apenas lleva una semana existiendo y una parte nada despreciable de la ciudad se proclama seguidor.  
La llaman “Iglesia de la Gran Señora”, aunque al parecer sólo los de la propia secta conocen la identidad de la misma y no quieren revelarla, por lo que por el momento sigue permaneciendo un misterio, así como su lugar de culto.  
En principio no le ves demasiada importancia, así que te dispones a pasar la página.

\- Espera.   
\- ¿Ocurre algo? Crees que esta secta es capaz de provocar todo lo de… ¿Mañana? Es decir, no le veo sentido.   
\- Tal vez. Pero considero inteligente el investigarlo. Llámalo intuición demoníaca.   
\- Oh, no sabía que los demonios también teníais de eso.   
\- ¿Por qué no íbamos a tenerla exactamente?   
\- No sé, era por hacer una broma, nada más.

No parece que el fuerte de Krone sea el sentido del humor.

\- De todas formas, si quieres que investiguemos esa… secta… ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?   
\- Creo que es obvio. Salir e informarse.   
\- ¿Salir ahora? Oh joder.

Toda la mañana dejándote las piernas y ahora quiere que salgas otra vez. Como si pudieras sostenerte ahora de pie sin que te duela todo. Genial.  
Aun así no es que haya mucho más que hacer. Cuanto antes acabe toda esta locura mejor. Te levantas con cierta dificultad y pesadez.  
Salir e informarse. Como si fuese algo tan simple sin saber por dónde empezar.  
Piensas varias opciones. ¿Preguntarle a alguien de la propia secta? Parece bastante cerrada al respecto, así que no parece una opción adecuada para empezar. ¿Preguntar a la gente de la ciudad? Tal vez haya alguien por ahí que sepa algo, pero probablemente tengas más probabilidades de ganar la lotería.

Aunque tal vez sí que haya un sitio adecuado para empezar. El periódico. Si han sacado la noticia es posible que tengan algo más de información de por donde continuar. No es como si fuesen reacios a hablar, es más, una de tus amigas trabaja ahí como fotógrafa. ¿No fue gracias a ella el que tengas ahora trabajo?

 

**4:00 P.M.**

Así que coges la bicicleta de nuevo, esta vez yendo más tranquilamente. Tampoco hay tanta prisa.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa, Krone?   
\- ¿De qué se trata?   
\- ¿Cómo es? El mundo en el que vivís.   
\- ¿El infierno? Desde luego no un sitio agradable para visitar.   
\- ¿Entonces es real? ¿No es sólo un cuento para asustar a la gente?   
\- Depende. ¿Qué consideras tú que es el infierno?   
\- Según dicen es un sitio horrible donde van las almas gente a morir si no han honrado a la deidad de turno.   
\- Como he dicho, no es un lugar agradable. Es un mundo formado a partir del dolor, sufrimiento y la ira. Por lo menos no es un sitio donde vayan los humanos tan fácilmente.   
\- Lo dices como si fuese posible.   
\- Lo es. Pero te aconsejo que ni se te pase por la cabeza intentar averiguar cómo.   
\- Tranquilo, si quiero sufrimiento sin sentido sólo tengo que poner las tertulias de corazón de la televisión.   
\- ¿Tan tristes son?   
\- Si por tristes te refieres a penosas, sí.

Sueltas una carcajada por el comentario que acabas de hacer, esperando romper un poco la tensión que hay. Aunque Krone sigue tan serio como siempre.

\- Deberías relajarte de vez en cuando.   
\- Estoy relajado.

Suspiras. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que parecía.

 

**5:00 P.M**

Llegas a la redacción, esperando encontrar a tu amiga. No está por ningún lado, pero conociéndole tiene la manía de…  
Notas una mano en la espalda y pegas un respingo. No es como si no estuvieses acostumbrado, pero es ya una reacción natural.

\- ¡Buenas tardes Álex! ¿No habías terminado ya la ronda?   
\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que darme estos sustos, Gabriela?   
\- Es que me lo dejas muy fácil.

Gabriela suelta una risa que se oye en toda la sala. Aunque suela ser bastante discreta y sigilosa, a la hora de reír es totalmente estruendosa.  
Es una mujer de 21 años, como tú. Es un poco más baja que tú, de pelo moreno hasta los hombros y ojos verdes. Vale, está algo más rellenita que tú, eso sí, pero que no te confunda, a la hora de correr y fuerza te gana con creces.

\- ¿Qué manía tenéis los humanos con estar riendo todo el rato?   
\- ¿Has venido por algo en particular, Álex? ¿O sólo para disfrutar de mi compañía?   
\- Venía porque quería preguntar sobre un reportaje que aparecía en el periódico de hoy.   
\- Oh… ¿Te refieres al del incendio? Lo siento mucho…   
\- No… No te preocupes por eso, ¿vale?...

Suspiras triste otra vez. El incendio es lo último en lo que quieres pensar ahora y no hacen más que recordártelo. Una y otra vez.

\- No era por ese la verdad… Era por el de la secta.   
\- ¿La secta de la Gran Señora? No me digas, ¿conoces a alguien que se ha metido y quieres que salga?   
\- Eh… Sí, más o menos.

Gabriela te mira algo mosqueada. ¿Lo ha notado tan rápido?

\- Lo de mentir no es lo tuyo.   
\- Mentir nunca se te ha dado bien. ¿Eh, Álex?   
\- Eh… Bueno…

Gabriela suspira.

\- Bueno, es igual. Yo ayudé con ese reportaje así que intentaré ayudar como pueda. ¿Qué quieres saber?   
\- ¿Has podido averiguar cuál dónde se reúnen?   
\- He oído… rumores. Nada seguro, lo siento. Pero si te sirve, se dice que se reúnen cerca del cementerio, pero aún nadie ha ido a comprobarlo.   
\- Ugh. No es que sea precisamente agradable ir por allí…   
\- Álex, por favor, no vayas. No quiero que caigas en esas cosas.   
\- No te preocupes, ¿vale? Simplemente quiero comprobar una cosa.   
\- Pídele tapones para los oídos.   
\- ¿Tapones?   
\- ¿Tapones? ¿Para qué quieres tapones?   
\- Eh… ¿Para los oídos?   
\- Hoy te estás comportando de forma algo extraña…

Gabriela te pasa una bolsa de tapones para los oídos. 

\- Devuélvemelos luego, ¿vale? Los necesito si quiero dormir con el jaleo de mi calle.   
\- No te preocupes, te los devolveré luego.

Vuelves a la bicicleta, esta vez en dirección al cementerio.

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué vino eso?   
\- Si pasa lo que yo creo que pasa, no querrás oírlo.   
\- ¿Por qué?   
\- Confía en mi.   
\- Es la primera vez que un demonio me pide que confíe en él.   
\- Tú hazlo, ¿de acuerdo?   
\- No es como si tuviese otra opción, ¿no?

 

**8:30 P.M.**

Llegas a las zonas alrededor del cementerio. En esta zona no suele haber mucha gente en la calle, pero hoy parece bastante animada. ¿Halloween quizás?  
Te acercas a una persona a preguntar.

\- Hola, he oído que los de la secta de la gran señora se reúnen por aquí, ¿sabe dónde?   
\- A la mierda la discreción.

La persona con la que hablas se pone blanca y se aleja lentamente de ti.

\- No sé quién eres, ni qué buscas de esa bruja, pero por lo que más quieras, no te acerques a ella, no vayas a la capilla.

Sale huyendo como si hubiese visto un fantasma. ¿Ha dicho que no te acerques a la capilla? ¿Será ahí donde se reúnen?

\- ¿Crees que te ha visto? Se ha puesto pálido.   
\- No creo que sea por mi. Venga, a la capilla. Ponte los tapones antes de entrar. No te preocupes, podrás oírme a pesar de eso. Seré tus oídos si hace falta.   
\- Eso es… ¿Tranquilizador? No es habitual depender de un demonio.

Te acercas a la capilla lentamente. Ves a gente de todo tipo entrando dentro, al menos no parece que lleven algún tipo de vestimenta especial, por lo que no parece que vayas a llamar demasiado la atención.  
Procedes a ponerte los tapones antes de entrar en la misma. Es una capilla antigua, tal vez de la edad media, algo ruinosa y oscura, pero aún se mantiene en pie.  
Entras y ves a una masa de gente arrodillada y adorando a alguien. Alzas la vista, y en el lugar del altar hay una especie de amplio trono, con una mujer de cabellos rubios semidesnuda, de unos 25 años, con algunas personas a su alrededor, adorándola.  
Krone se queda mirando a la mujer, como si hubiese visto a alguien conocido. Tú observas a la mujer, que desprende un extraño fulgor rojizo. Ella es… La Gran Señora.

\- Tal y como yo pensaba.   
\- ¿Qué ocurre?   
\- Es Lilith.


	4. Lilith

**??:??, tiempo atrás**

El infierno. Un mundo donde el dolor, la tristeza, la ira y el sufrimiento en general toman forma. Es un mundo prácticamente sin luz, más allá de las oscuras hogueras que cubren una buena parte de este mundo, que emiten una tenue luz.  
Este es el hogar de los demonios y las almas que han tenido la desgracia de caer aquí. Un mundo sin alegría ni esperanza. Muchos otros han perdido la cordura que podían retener. Unos tardan más, otros menos, pero todos acaban sucumbiendo finalmente.  
Intentas evitar las zonas donde suelen aglomerarse los demonios caídos, que se dedican a devorarse mutuamente y regenerarse, en un macabro ciclo de dolor sin fin. No sería la primera vez que tratan de atacarte pensando en que tu cuerpo les podría liberar de su sufrimiento.  
El suelo es blando, oscuro y frío, con zonas en las que se torna de un material similar al barro. El clima tampoco suele ser demasiado benévolo, pero hoy está tranquilo, sólo un gélido frío cubre tu cuerpo. Otras veces llega a llover un líquido rojizo, como sangre, que provoca horribles dolores al tacto, que al acumularse sus gotas llegan a formar los conocidos como Lagos de las Torturas.  
Observas a un grupo de demonios a lo lejos peleándose con un corrillo de otros demonios a su alrededor. Estas cosas suelen ser habituales aquí, pues intentan por todos los medios olvidarse de su dolor, aunque sea por unos breves instantes. Demonios que sólo quieren alejarse de este mundo que sólo existe por y para el sufrimiento.  
Atraviesas colinas llenas de almas de otros mundos, que forman el suelo a modo de serpientes que se arrastran y deslizan, buscando algo que los libere de su agonía. En el infierno, por desgracia, tal cosa no existe.

Llegas a un claro junto a uno de los Lagos de las Torturas. Ahí está ella, Lilith, un demonio con forma claramente femenina, de los seres más similares a los humanos en este mundo, aunque sea sólo en aspecto. De largos cabellos rojizos que llegan hasta el suelo, sinuosas curvas y pechos firmes.  
Es uno de los demonios que más contacto ha llegado a tener con el mundo de los humanos, llegando a envidiarlo, a desear ese mundo donde no reina la desesperación o el pesar. Mientras, en este mundo, se dedica a tener con otros demonios una extraña analogía de lo que serían los placeres carnales de los humanos, algo según tú absurdo, pues este mundo carece de placer y además vosotros carecéis de los genitales en principio necesario para ello. Pero es simplemente su forma de olvidar, de sobrellevar este mundo.  
No en vano se le conoce en el mundo de los humanos como la representante de la lujuria. Y, aunque ello forme parte de su personalidad, no es su principal característica. Es su voz, capaz de embaucar a prácticamente cualquier mortal. Grandes imperios y religiones se han levantado y derrumbado sólo con escuchar unas pocas palabras de Lilith, siendo uno de los demonios más respetados en el mundo humano.  
Por alguna razón siempre ha tenido cierto interés en ti. ¿Tal vez porque te considera un trofeo difícil de conseguir? Nunca lo has sabido.  
Lilith se percata de tu presencia, mirándote con sus profundos ojos brillantes color magenta, y se levanta, apartando al demonio con el que estaba tratando previamente, caminando hacia ti.

\- ¿Al final has decidido venir a complacerme con tu presencia, Krone?   
\- No te hagas ilusiones Lilith, simplemente pasaba por aquí.   
\- Oh, cielo, siempre haciéndote el difícil.

Lilith te agarra por los hombros y acerca su viperina lengua a tu cuello. Estaba rugosa, áspera a la piel, difícilmente podías comprender cómo esto podría ser una distracción para nadie.

\- Tienes que dejarte llevar de vez en cuando, cariño.   
\- Sabes que esto me parece absurdo.   
\- Oh, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo?

Pasa una de sus manos, con afiladas uñas, con cuidado por encima del cristal del reloj que tienes en tu pecho, notando el latido del paso del tiempo. Algunos lo consideran símbolo de tu poder, otros como recordatorio de que por mucho que pase el tiempo el sufrimiento no cesa. El sufrimiento, como el tiempo, es eterno.

\- Ya sabes, tú y yo tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para pasarlo juntos, y aún así tú no haces más rehuir mis súplicas. ¿Cómo esperas que me haga sentir eso?

Suspiras harto. Apenas puedes pasear tranquilamente por esta zona sin que venga a intentar hacerte ceder a sus encantos, a su dulce voz.

\- Lilith, sabes que a mi no me van estas cosas, ¿por qué tienes que seguir insistiendo siempre que me ves?   
\- Porque tienes que distraerte, encanto. Todos tenemos que hacerlo.

Posa sus labios sobre uno de tus cuernos, puntiagudo, largo y estrecho, mientras acaricia el otro, más corto y grueso que el otro.

\- Ya sabes, siempre me has parecido interesante.   
\- Sí, creo que ya me lo has dejado claro varias veces.   
\- Eres… diferente. No sabría bien decir por qué, pero eres… distinto. Y eso me gusta.

Lilith acaricia suavemente tu cola trasera, larga y fina acabada en punta, acercándose para que su blanca piel roce suavemente con la tuya, de un color azul-grisáceo.

\- Lilith, esto resulta incómodo.   
\- Veo que hoy tampoco estás de humor.   
\- Nunca lo estoy, supongo.

Lilith se aparta algo molesta de ti, hoy tampoco ha conseguido lo que quería. Se sienta en la orilla del lago, evitando que le rocen las rojas aguas, suspirando amargamente.

\- Al parecer pronto iremos.   
\- ¿Ir? ¿A dónde?   
\- Al mundo de los humanos, a nuestra liberación. Allí no tendremos que preocuparnos por el tacto de estas aguas malditas. Ni tener que hacer, según tú, cosas absurdas para olvidar el sufrimiento y mantener la cordura.   
\- ¿Crees que será tan fácil?   
\- No lo sé…

Lilith suelta un suspiro triste.

\- Es injusto. ¿Por qué los humanos pueden vivir sin preocuparse constantemente por el sufrimiento? ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos vivir así? Sólo pasando la eternidad, intentando escapar de este suplicio. Ellos merecen sufrir, tanto o más que nosotros. Siempre que he observado su mundo están con intrigas, conspiraciones, traiciones… Sólo buscan el sufrimiento de otros, intentando evitar el suyo propio.   
\- ¿Por eso se merecen sufrir? ¿Porque nosotros lo hacemos?   
\- Porque sería lo justo. Ellos pueden ser tan o más horribles que nosotros, y sin embargo la eternidad de sufrimiento nos toca tragarla a nosotros.

Te sientas a su lado. Al menos no es tan insoportable cuando no está intentando liarse contigo.

\- Aun así… ¿Qué conseguiríamos con eso? ¿Con hacerles sufrir?   
\- Tal vez sea así como ellos logran escapar de su tristeza, haciendo sufrir a otros humanos.   
\- ¿Crees que nosotros también podremos?   
\- ¿Qué otra opción tenemos? ¿Quedarnos aquí esperando a que venga un mesías que nunca llegará? Deja esas tonterías para los humanos.   
\- Nunca he dicho nada de ningún mesías. Pero tal vez no sea la mejor forma. No veo qué sentido tiene desearle a otros el mismo sufrimiento que el nuestro.   
\- Porque… tal vez es lo único para lo que hemos nacido. Por y para el sufrimiento.   
\- ¿Es esa… la única razón?

Os quedáis un rato en silencio mirando hacia el rojizo lago, cuando Lilith se levanta.

\- Es curioso. Tú dices que no te gusta que te asalte pero luego no huyes de mi.   
\- Cuando no estás sobándome puedes resultar llevadera.   
\- Oh, cariño, no sé como tomarme eso.

Hay varios demonios agolpados en las cercanías, enfrentándose por el derecho a poder disfrutar de Lilith aunque sea un mísero momento.

\- Será mejor que te vayas, sé lo poco que te gustan estos enfrentamientos. Déjamelo a mi. Seguro que querrás seguir con tu paseo.   
\- De acuerdo… Hasta otra, Lilith.

Te levantas y prosigues tu camino. Ves a Lilith ir a la multitud a intentar complacerlos a todos, calmar su tristeza y desesperación, así como la suya propia, aunque sea momentáneamente.  
Mientras, prosigues tu solitario camino.


	5. La Gran Señora

Todo se vuelve silencio, como si alguien hubiese alertado vuestra presencia. La mujer de cabellos rubios dirigió su mirada hacia vuestra zona. 

\- Hola, cariño, ¿tú también has decidido venir a verme? Puedo hacerte un hueco en la fiesta. Y a tu amiguito humano también, ¿claro?  
\- ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto, Lilith?  
\- Lo mismo que tú, querido, cumplir mi parte del trato con esta chica.  
\- ¿Está hablando contigo, Krone? ¿Cómo es que puede oírte?  
\- No es la chica que ves con quien estamos tratando. Está dominada por Lilith.  
\- ¿Lilith?  
\- Otro demonio, como yo.  
\- Veo que tu amiguito aún no entiende nada, cariño. Aunque he de reconocerlo, sois inteligentes al no haber venido sin precauciones.

Ves como la mujer, dominada por Lilith, se levanta y se acerca a Álex, acariciando la piel de su cara.

\- Será un honor para mi que te unas a nuestra fiesta. Dime, muchacho, ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
\- Tenemos que salir de aquí, Álex.  
\- Así que tu nombre es Álex. Qué pena que no pueda dejaros marchar ahora. Tenemos mucho tiempo para disfrutarlo juntos.

Con un chasquido de dedos de Lilith, numerosas personas desnudas cerraron el paso a la salida. Estabais encerrados con ella.

\- Mierda.  
\- ¿Krone? ¿Qué está pasando?  
\- Lilith, este humano es mío, déjale.  
\- Oh, Krone, todo eso cambió en el momento en el que pusisteis un pie en mis dominios. Lo siento, Álex es mío ahora. No te preocupes por él, me aseguraré personalmente de que no le falte de nada, mientras sea un buen súbdito está claro.

Lilith desliza las manos de la chica que controlaba hacia las orejas de Álex, el cual, claramente nervioso por lo que estaba pasando, la empuja, tirándola al suelo.

\- ¡Ni un paso más!  
\- Oh, Álex, ¿tú también osas rechazarme?  
\- ¡Déjate de juegos!  
\- Krone, ¿no te recuerda tu humano a alguien? Terco e incapaz de aceptar los placeres que le ofrezco.  
\- No esperes que esos chantajes funcionen conmigo.  
\- Contigo tal vez no… pero, ¿y con él?  
\- Álex, no te queda más remedio que matar a la chica, ahora.  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo esperas que la mate?  
\- Si le matas toda esta secta se vendrá abajo. No hay otra opción.  
\- Buena suerte intentándolo, querido, no sé si te has fijado en que aquí todos darían la vida por protegerme. Después de todo, soy la Gran Señora. Chicos, a por él.  
\- A sus órdenes, oh Gran Señora.

Estáis encerrados, y las probabilidades de salir de esta son ínfimas. ¿Es esto todo lo que podéis hacer? Las personas que bloqueaban la salida se lanzan a por Álex, pero por suerte este logra esquivarlos y salir corriendo.  
Álex logra llegar a la bicicleta y salir de la zona.

\- ¿Pero se puede saber qué estás haciendo?  
\- ¿Qué se supone que intentaba?  
\- Hacerte sucumbir a sus encantos. Es lo que hace siempre, y he de reconocer que se le suele dar francamente bien.  
\- ¿Y no hay ninguna forma de que deje a esa chica en paz?  
\- Matarla.  
\- ¿Matarla? ¿Eso es todo? ¡Tiene que haber otra forma!  
\- No la hay. La única manera de que esto acabe es matándola, así Lilith pierde su contacto en este mundo.  
\- ¿No hay nada para liberar a la chica? ¡Es Lilith la que está usándola!  
\- ¿En serio quieres hacer eso? ¿Sabes lo que puede conllevar?  
\- Es algo que tengo que intentar. No me hace gracia que matarla sea el único modo.  
\- Está bien. Tú verás.  
\- Entonces, ¿existe alguna forma?  
\- Sí. Hay una forma. Es posible liberar a alguien del dominio de un demonio usando humo de incienso. Al parecer los humanos lo usaban en algunos rituales por ello.  
\- ¿Incienso? Entonces a la catedral.

Te cuesta entender las razones por las que intenta salvar a la chica, cuando matarla puede ser una vía más eficaz y segura para ello. Aun liberándola, nada asegura que las cosas fuesen a ir bien. ¿Suelen ser los humanos tan obcecados?  
Comienza a acelerar por las calles, en dirección a la catedral de la ciudad. En estas épocas era habitual que haya gente por las calles… Pero notabas que había bastante, y aparentemente organizada. Estaban mirando en silencio a Álex circulando por las calles, como si supiesen quién era, o lo que había pasado en la capilla.  
Empezaron a formar grupos, persiguiendo lentamente a la bicicleta, y otros grupos por delante, intentando cercarla.

\- Algo me dice que se ha enfadado bastante con nosotros.  
\- Conociéndola, seguramente se ha encaprichado. Aunque no sé que sería peor.  
\- No, eso no ayuda gran cosa la verdad.

Ves una figura asomarse por la izquierda desde una calle lateral. Era la amiga de Álex que conociste antes, Gabriela, y está haciéndole signos para que vaya por su zona.

\- Álex, a tu izquierda.

Álex dirige su vista hacia Gabriela, girando lo más rápido que pudo para ir por esa zona, quitándose los tapones para poder hablar con ella.

\- ¿Gabriela? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- ¿Tienes idea del revuelo que se ha armado? Parece que toda la ciudad está buscándote. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?  
\- ¿Tan mal han ido las cosas? Simplemente llamé un poco la atención de la secta y salí corriendo.

Gabriela se lleva una mano a la cara obviamente decepcionada.

\- Te pedí que no fueses ahí.  
\- Tenía que hacerlo, era importante.  
\- No sé qué motivos tendrás pero no parece que estés por la labor de contármelos. Mira, soy tu amiga y quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda, ¿vale?  
\- Lo mejor será que te alejes de aquí, Lilith me busca y…  
\- Quieto ahí. ¿Quién es esa Lilith?  
\- La líder de la secta.  
\- Curioso nombre se ha puesto. ¿Qué se supone que le hiciste?  
\- Rechazarla en su cara, supongo.  
\- No me jodas. ¿Has pensado dónde vas a huir?  
\- Hay algo que tengo que hacer antes en la catedral, ahora por favor, vete, no quiero que esa loca te encuentre.  
\- Ni de coña. ¿Tienes una groupie loca persiguiéndote y esperas que me quede quieta?  
\- ¿Soléis ser tan sumamente cabezotas los humanos?

La gente empieza a acercarse a vosotros, por lo que Álex vuelve a ponerse en marcha.

\- ¡Lo siento Gabriela! ¡Tú vete de aquí!  
\- Mira Álex, no sé qué estás intentando pero no la líes más de lo que ya has hecho, ¿vale?

Álex apenas llega a escuchar eso pues volvió a ponerse los tapones por si volvía a aparecer Lilith. Ves como Gabriela huye por algunas calles estrechas sin que haya gente que la siga. Claramente, por fortuna para ella, van sólo a por Álex.  
Tras continuas calles cortadas y desvíos, acabáis llegando a la catedral.

 

 **31 de octubre, 00:00 A.M.**  
La catedral de la ciudad es alta y con amplias vidrieras de diversos colores, mucho más alta y, de día, más luminosa por tanto que la capilla del cementerio. Las paredes y puertas, de colores marrones claros, estaban decoradas con múltiples motivos religiosos detallados, aunque desgastados por el paso de los años.

La entrada estaba bloqueada por gentío intentando bloquearos el paso, pero Álex en vez de detenerse acelera, llegando a chocar y derribarlos, cayendo él también. Álex deja la bicicleta y se levanta, entrando raudo a la catedral antes de que el resto se levante.  
La catedral está iluminada por múltiples velas y candelabros así como algunas luces fosforescentes en las paredes, lo cual la hace muy bien iluminada. Es un pasillo largo, con numerosas filas de bancos para la gente, estatuas de figuras importantes a los laterales y un altar con velas aún encendidas al fondo. Velas de incienso.

Álex corre hacia ellas, pero alguien le sujeta por detrás. Era Gabriela.

\- ¿Gabriela? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- Servir a la Gran Señora.  
\- ¿Qué? Oh no…  
\- Veo que ya conocéis a mi nueva adquisición.

Ahí estaba ella. La mujer de rubios cabellos controlada por Lilith, saliendo de detrás de una de las columnas.

\- No sé qué interés teníais en este cuchitril. ¿Tal vez esperando que una deidad te salvase? Lástima que no vaya a ser así. Ha sido divertido de todas formas.  
\- Deja a Gabriela en paz.  
\- Oh, no, cariño, eso no entra en mis planes.

Lilith camina hacia Gabriela, y le acaricia las mejillas suavemente.

\- No estuvo bien lo que hiciste, cariño, la dejaste allí, sola, rechazando su ayuda. Ella simplemente quería ayudarte, cielo.  
\- ¿Qué buscas con todo esto Lilith?  
\- Entretenerme un poco, Krone. El mundo de los humanos es… curioso. Sobre todo cuando conocen tu sufrimiento, aunque sea en parte.

Lilith se acercó a la oreja de Gabriela, susurrándole al oído.

\- Ya sabes, es la hora, vengarte por lo que te ha hecho, por haberte abandonado.

Gabriela empuja a Álex al altar, cayendo de culo junto a él. Lilith le ha dado una pistola cargada, con la que ahora le apunta.

\- Tenías que haberme aceptado antes, cielo, nosotros no te habríamos traicionado. Ahora tendrás que conocer nuestro sufrimiento.  
\- ¡Y una mierda voy a dejar esto así, cacho zorra!

Álex se levanta raudo antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar. Gabriela le dispara, hiriéndole brazo, pero Álex logra agarrar una vela de incienso, y lanzársela a Lilith, dándole en la cara y llenándolo todo de olor a incienso.  
La mujer de rubios cabellos cae de rodillas, tosiendo por el humo, desapareciendo el fulgor rojo que la envolvía, el cual se manifestó detrás de ella en forma de nube de un tono magenta, con una cara que recordaba vagamente a una humana.  
Gabriela se había quedado en trance, habiendo soltado la pistola que ahora estaba en el suelo. Álex se levanta rápidamente corriendo hacia la mujer.

\- Oh, ¿con que era esto lo que buscabais? Me sorprendes, Álex.  
\- ¿Estás bien? Tranquila, ya se ha ido.  
\- Oh, querido, aún no tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho con esto, ¿verdad?  
\- ¡Cállate! ¡Déjame, déjame, déjame!

La mujer echa a llorar de miedo y pavor.

\- Elisa, cariño, acordamos que tenías que darme el control, ¿recuerdas? ¿Sabes qué pasará si no cumples?  
\- ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Déjame en paz!  
\- Álex, será mejor que te vayas, no creo que sea buena idea presenciar esto.  
\- ¡Pero ya es libre! ¿No se supone que debería ir bien?  
\- Dadas las circunstancias me temo que será al contrario.  
\- Oh, querido, preséncialo bien, porque es lo que pasará si traicionas a un demonio.

El suelo comienza a temblar, apareciendo líquido negro de las paredes, que fluye y se agrupa bajo la mujer llamada Elisa. Numerosas manos huesudas asomaban del charco, agarrándola de piernas, mano y cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?

Está claramente aterrorizada, así como Álex, pues no tiene ningún conocimiento sobre lo que estaba pasando. Intenta ayudarla, sin éxito, a liberarse de las manos, pero estas aumentan cada vez más en número, atrayendo a Elisa a su interior.  
Álex grita buscando ayuda, pero nadie responde, Gabriela estaba desmayada en el suelo sin ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando. A los pocos segundos, Elisa ya había sido arrastrada por completo al interior del charco, el cual comienza a desaparecer.  
Justo antes de que desapareciese por completo, se oyó una voz femenina, gritando de agonía.

\- ¿Qué… coño fue… eso?  
\- Eso es lo que ocurre cuando un humano rompe el pacto que ha hecho con un demonio. Ha sido arrastrada al infierno. No creo que su cordura dure mucho allí, pero sí su sufrimiento. Lo siento.  
\- ¿¡Por qué no me avisaste!?  
\- Tú no querías matarla, ¿cierto? Esta era la única otra opción de acabar con esto.  
\- No es… no puede ser posible.  
\- Mucho me temo que sí, Álex. 


	6. Impotencia

**31 de octubre, 00:45 A.M.**

Sales de la catedral y caminas lentamente hasta un barco cercano, intentando tapar la herida que tienes en el brazo. Por suerte la bala dio en el borde y no sangra demasiado, pero aun así tienes la mano llena de sangre.  
Apenas te das cuenta de que la gente que había en la calle ahora mismo está en estado de shock, tal vez recuerdan lo ocurrido mientras estaban bajo el control de Lilith. Caras de terror y remordimientos por haber hecho cosas que nunca habrían hecho de tener control sobre ellos mismos.  
El sonido de la sirena de las ambulancias llenaba la zona, como una música que lleva la locura que se ha apoderado de algunas personas que se han visto forzadas a cometer incomprensibles atrocidades. Algunos han matado a sus seres más queridos, y otros han estado a punto. Sólo por el deseo egoísta de Lilith de causar sufrimiento a la humanidad. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué razón había tras toda esta locura?  
Pero ya había acabado. El control ya no existía y eran libres de volver a… lo que quedaba de sus vidas. Destrozadas y hechas polvo. Aquellos que han sobrevivido a esta noche tampoco tienen muchas esperanzas, incluso algunos parecen haber optado por el suicidio. Lo que había sucedido era demasiado para ellos.  
Vuelves la vista a la catedral. Elisa no pudo sobrevivir, no pudo ni siquiera decidir si continuar con su vida, incluso cuando pudo recuperar la libertad por tan breves instantes. Y ahora le toca el peor destino que puede sufrir un humano.  
El infierno. El sufrimiento vacío y eterno.

\- ¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar todo esto?

Krone estaba en silencio, ¿es posible que él tampoco quisiese que esto ocurriese?

\- No era un destino deseable para ningún ser. Aunque haya tenido que realizar tales acciones.   
\- Pero era Lilith quien hacía todo esto. No ella.   
\- No soy quien hace las normas. Y nadie ha logrado nunca cambiarlas. Si un humano hace un pacto con un demonio y voluntariamente rompes tu parte del trato, es el destino que sufre.

Tragas saliva. Tú también puedes sufrir esto si no cumples tu parte del trato de solucionar el lío que se produce mañana. Tal vez hayas solucionado una parte pero… ¿Es esto todo lo que puedes hacer? ¿Ver como esa chica era arrastrada a una agonía sin fin?

\- No puedo entenderlo… ¿Por qué estaba Lilith empeñada en causar sufrimiento?   
\- Yo tampoco puedo comprenderlo. Y parece que soy el único que no lo hace. Dicen que es culpa de los humanos que nuestra vida sea tan miserable y buscan venganza.   
\- Pero… ¿Qué sentido tiene esa venganza? ¿Por qué nosotros causamos vuestro sufrimiento? 

Krone se mantuvo en silencio. No parece que el posea una respuesta a tal cuestión. Tanto sufrimiento, ¿qué ha logrado? Nada. Sólo sufrimiento. Lilith volverá a su vida como si nada hubiera pasado y mientras aquí no quedan más que escombros de la tranquilidad que se respiraba en una Orois que ya se imagina lejana, como un sueño, ante la escena que presencias ahora.  
Empiezas a sentirte algo mareado de la pérdida de sangre, la cual ha disminuido relativamente, por lo que decides tumbarte en el banco. Miras al cielo, oscuro, apenas se puede ver una simple estrella por la luz que llena las calles. Es como si el cielo, como este mundo y tú mismo, fueseis incapaces de encontrar cualquier mínima luz de esperanza.  
Ves a una figura familiar acercarse a ti, con una pequeña mochila en la espalda. Era Gabriela, que se acerca temerosa, tal vez tiene miedo de cómo puedas reaccionar, o miedo de que vuelva a perder el control como antes.

\- Gabriela…  
\- ¿No… no me tienes miedo?  
\- No.–Niegas con la cabeza–No fuiste tú.  
\- Pero lo recuerdo perfectamente.—Se sorbe las lágrimas—Estabas tú, tirado delante y yo… Casi te…  
\- Pero sigo aquí, ¿no? Mala hierba nunca muere, supongo.  
\- No digas eso, Álex…

Gabriela sacó un pequeño botiquín y unas vendas de la mochila, comenzando a vendar tu brazo, lentamente y con cuidado. No son cuidados de hospital, pero por fortuna sabe algo de primeros auxilios.

\- No te culpes por lo que ha ocurrido. ¿De acuerdo?   
\- Pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo…   
\- Nadie podía… Yo sólo me salvé porque me tapé los oídos. Sé que no ha sido fácil para ti tampoco.   
\- Gracias, Álex. No sé cómo lo hiciste pero de no ser por ti estoy segura de que yo…   
\- No pienses en eso, Gabriela. La locura de la Gran Señora ha acabado.   
\- Sí… Todo ha acabado bien… Más o menos.

Miras para otro lado. No había acabado bien. No después de lo que viste. Sientes ira por tu impotencia. ¿Habrías podido hacer algo para cambiarlo? Era esto o dejar que siguiese sometiendo la voluntad de los demás.

\- No debí haberme acercado a ella en un principio…  
\- No sabías quien era ni lo que podía pasar. Deja de martirizarte, por favor…  
\- No.—Gabriela negó con la cabeza—La cosa es… que sí sabía quién era. Bueno, no exactamente… Había visto fotos.  
\- ¿Qué fotos?  
\- Repartes todos los días el periódico y rara vez lo ojeas, ¿verdad?   
\- … Vale. Me has pillado.  
\- Eres todo un caso. –Suspira—Era Elisa Campoclaro. Fue declarada desaparecida hace varios días... Tal vez debería notificarlo a la policía.  
\- No, déjalo, no van a encontrarla. No ha quedado nada de ella.  
\- Álex… ¿Qué pasó mientras estaba inconsciente?  
\- Lo siento, Gabriela… No quiero hablar de ello, ¿vale?  
\- De acuerdo. Ha sido un día de locos que sinceramente preferiría olvidar.  
\- No eres la única. A mi aún me está costando digerir todo lo que está pasando.  
\- De todas formas… Hay otra cosa que me tiene intrigada.  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- ¿Por qué fuiste a buscarla? ¿Cómo sabías que necesitabas tapones para los oídos?  
\- Ehh… ¿Intuición?  
\- Álex… Si no querías responder no hacía falta, pero eso no se lo traga ni Sasha Grey.

No puedes evitar soltar una carcajada ante tal analogía. Y lo mejor de todo es que no habías mentido, simplemente no has dicho de quién fuese esa intuición. Poco después, Gabriela termina de vendarte el brazo.

\- ¿Te llevo al hospital? Allí podrán mirarte mejor el brazo.   
\- No te preocupes, creo que puede aguantar hasta mañana. Hoy parece que ya tendrán suficiente trabajo, ¿no crees?   
\- Es posible, pero no me gusta que te quedes así. ¿Y si se te infecta?   
\- Ya es tarde, Gabriela. Creo que si voy a primera hora no pasará nada, seguramente estarán menos ocupados entonces.   
\- Está bien. Pero no me hagas decir “ya te lo dije”.   
\- Tampoco sería la primera vez.   
\- Ni la última, seguro. Al menos deja que te acompañe a tu piso.   
\- Vale, a eso no me puedo negar.

Te levantas tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos. Puede que el sangrado se haya detenido por ahora, pero no tanto el dolor. Gabriela y tú vais por la calle tranquilamente hablando de tiempos mejores, como de broma que le gastaste a un profesor y acabaste expulsado un par de días por ello a pesar de las continuas advertencias de Gabriela. Al menos sirve para animar levemente el trágico clima que se ha cernido sobre Orois.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

**??:??, Infierno**

Caminas lentamente entre las montañas de humanos, descompuestos y agonizantes, aún con el pensamiento de que una nueva voz se ha unido a este lúgubre coro.  
Suponías que esto iba a pasar. Sabías que esto iba a pasar. Pero no hiciste nada para evitarlo. Si Álex lo hubiera sabido, a lo mejor no hubiera tenido que presenciar la escalofriante visión de cómo un humano alcanza el muy probablemente más trágico de sus destinos.  
Pero, según él, era algo que debía de intentarse. E, ingenuamente, confiaste en él. Cualquier otro que lo supiese sentiría pena por tu ingenuidad o te consideraría un fracaso como demonio, confiando en los ideales de un humano cuando probablemente podrían desbaratar todo lo que intentas.  
Aunque las opiniones del resto pocas veces te han importado. Pero es algo que no puedes quitarte de la cabeza. ¿Por qué le dejaste hacer? ¿Por qué, pese a tus razonables dudas, decidiste confiar en él contándole que existía una alternativa?  
Tal vez sea porque tú también pensabas que existía alternativa. Y aunque esa alternativa no fuese adecuada, merecía la pena arriesgarse. Por tratar de conseguir un futuro levemente mejor, aunque todo saliese mal, como era esperable.  
Pero aun así no puedes sentirte culpable. Culpable de haber traído a sabiendas a una humana a este horrendo reino, la cual ya se encuentra desconfigurada y gritando de agonía, en la cima de una de las colinas que rodean el territorio de Lilith. Culpable de no haber hecho nada para evitarlo, confiando en la ingenuidad de un humano. Una culpabilidad que, igualmente, rara vez parece ser encontrada en los habitantes de este mundo.  
Sentimientos que tú mismo consideras absurdos, pero a la vez absolutamente lógicos. Una extraña dicotomía que no sabes a qué lado prestar atención. O puede que incluso tal vez ambas sean ciertas.  
Vuelves a sentarte en el mismo lugar donde te sentaste hace tiempo, frente al lago rojo. A lo lejos puedes ver a Lilith, ahora mismo sola, y claramente enfadada al ver que sus planes no han salido como ella quería. Y es que a los demonios no les suelen sentar bien estas cosas.

\- ¿Tú también vienes a reírte de mi?   
\- No veo por qué debería hacerlo.   
\- Si estás siendo sarcástico conmigo no tiene gracia, Krone.   
\- No lo estoy siendo.   
\- ¿Entonces a cuento de qué has venido?   
\- Quería quitarme unas dudas de la cabeza.   
\- ¿Dudas? ¿Tú, cielo? ¿Y vienes a preguntarme después de todo lo que tú y ese estúpido humano tuyo me habéis hecho?   
\- Sí. Tú intentaste hechizar al “estúpido humano” así que no deberías quejarte.   
\- Como si me importase, cariño, me quejaré si me da la gana.   
\- Como veas. Pero yo voy a preguntar igualmente. ¿Qué buscabas con todo eso? ¿Por qué causar sufrimiento? ¿Querías demostrar tu poder?   
\- No necesito demostrar mi poder, tal y como pudiste observar hasta que decidiste tirar por la borda todo lo que había conseguido con mi esfuerzo.   
\- Muchísimo esfuerzo, vale. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.   
\- Sigues sin comprenderlo, ¿Verdad? La relación que tiene el sufrimiento de los humanos con nuestra existencia.   
\- ¿A qué te refieres?   
\- Cuanto más sufran los humanos, más cerca estaremos de la liberación. No has escuchado nunca a los Mayores, ¿me equivoco?   
\- ¿Esa panda de pirados? No gracias, me gustan lejos.   
\- Entonces yo no pienso decir más al respecto. No lo entenderías.   
\- No veo qué tiene que ver el sufrimiento con nuestra liberación. Es como combatir los Lagos de las Torturas con más lluvia.   
\- En otras palabras, te parece absurdo. Como todo. Siempre igual. Esto es absurdo. Esto otro es absurdo. Es como si considerases nuestra propia existencia como absurda.   
\- Es posible. Pero me gustaría pensar que hay algo más.   
\- ¿Algo más?    
\- No lo sé. Algo debe haber en nuestra existencia que de sentido a tanta absurdez.   
\- ¡Agh! No empieces a filosofar, cariño, que ya tengo bastante con tu “amigo” el brillitos, gracias. En serio, a veces no sé como os aguantan los demás.   
\- Tampoco es que lo hagan. De hecho, eres de las pocas que parecen dispuestas a hablar. Incluso cuando estás tan cabreada.   
\- Suerte que tienes. No son muchos los que tienen el placer de disfrutar de mi voz, cielo.   
\- No sé si la que acaba de llegar estaría de acuerdo con que eso fuese un placer.   
\- ¿Quieres dejar de minarme la moral constantemente?   
\- Ni que fuese mentira.   
\- Aun así, me importa un pimiento que haya acabado aquí. Ella necesitaba ayuda para calmar su sufrimiento, y yo se la ofrecí.   
\- Creando más sufrimiento.   
\- Pero cumplí mi parte. Nunca dije que eso la aliviaría del sufrimiento. Dudo que nada lo hubiera hecho. La única traidora es ella.

Te quedas en silencio. Esta vez tenía razón. Las reglas de los pactos están hechas a favor de los demonios. Si el humano la rompe, pasa el resto de la eternidad en el infierno. Pero un demonio ya vive en el infierno, por lo que es un pacto con un claro vencedor. Y los humanos lo hacen sin conocerlo, pensando que puede ayudarles de alguna forma.

**31 de octubre, 2:00 A.M.**

Llegas a tu habitación y te desplomas en la cama. Gabriela ya se fue en dirección a su casa después de hacerte prometer varias veces que en cuanto te levantes irías al hospital a que revisen la herida del brazo.  
Ha sido un día largo, y no parece que la situación vaya a calmarse. Al contrario, es como si no hubiese sido más que el comienzo de algo que no debería haber empezado. Una oda a la impotencia del ser humano.  
Estás agotado, pero das vueltas en la cama durante lo que parecen horas, sin poder dormir. El brazo te sigue doliendo, y no puedes dejar de darle vueltas a todas las preocupaciones que han surgido este día, y por las que puedan surgir próximamente. Esto cada vez se parece más a una pesadilla de la que sólo quieres despertar.  
Te levantas y vas al salón. Abres el cajón donde guardas los últimos números del periódico, siempre te gusta coger uno, aunque luego no lo leas por pereza la mayoría de las veces.  
Sacas los periódicos de la última semana. Tal y como dijo Gabriela, ahí estaba. Elisa Campoclaro. Se te había quedado su imagen grabada en la retina, y con razón, por lo que es inconfundible. Desapareció hace casi 2 semanas, el día 20 por la noche. Su novio al parecer la vio por última vez en un bullicioso pub bastante conocido de la zona, el Camposanto.  
Desde luego, a veces no sabes quién decide el nombre de estas cosas que parece que cuando surgen cosas extrañas siempre tiene que ser en sitios con nombre cuanto más lúgubre mejor.

\- Es ella, ¿me equivoco?   
\- Sí. Gabriela no se confundía.   
\- ¿Tienes algo en mente?   
\- No lo sé. Me preguntaba qué pudo pasar para que hiciese un pacto con Lilith.   
\- Puedo comentarte lo que sé al respecto.   
\- ¿Lo que sabes sobre qué?   
\- El cómo los demonios aparecen en este mundo para formar pactos. Por decirlo de manera rápida, por la razón que fuese, la chica tendría un intenso sufrimiento. Dolor, tristeza… Ese sufrimiento de vez en cuando atrae a un demonio, si tienes la mala fortuna de que eso pase, claro.   
\- ¿Entonces estaba sufriendo y Lilith se aprovechó de eso?   
\- Básicamente, sí.

No puedes evitar sentir lástima. Elisa sufría desde el principio de todo esto, y acabó peor, por la ambición de un demonio. Aunque…

\- ¡Eso es!   
\- ¿Qué ocurre?   
\- ¡Podemos cambiarlo! Si de alguna forma evitamos la causa del sufrimiento que invocó a Lilith…   
\- ¿Y evitar que forme el pacto?   
\- Exacto. Personalmente, no puedo dejar que esto se quede así. No si puedo hacer algo.   
\- Puede… Sí, esto sí puede funcionar.   
\- ¡Entonces hagámoslo! ¡Cambiemos esto de 0! ¡Volvamos al día 20!   
\- ¿Crees que vale la pena intentarlo?   
\- Por supuesto. ¿Esta vez sin callarse cosas?   
\- No. Esta vez no creo que vaya a haber ningún problema. Así que intentémoslo.

Los ojos de Krone brillaron, cubriéndolo todo de azul. Esta vez no te sentías tan impotente. Sabías que podías cambiar algo. Sabías qué tenías que cambiar. No sabes cuánto costará, pero esta vez no dejarás que todo acabe como ahora. Esta vez, la salvarás de verdad.


	7. Primer Dolor: Soledad

**20 de octubre, 8:00 P.M**

Estás en el pub Camposanto, apoyada tranquilamente en la barra, esperando.  
Es un pub de las zonas aledañas al cementerio de Orois, de quien recibe obviamente el nombre. En contraste con el nombre, es un sitio bastante bien iluminado y la música que suelen poner no es para nada fúnebre ni tétrica, aunque es cierto que no es un sitio muy grande, pero a estas horas, recién abierto, no suele haber mucha gente, por lo que se está bastante bien.

Estás vestida con un elegante, pero a la vez sugerente, vestido de tonos azules oscuros que te llega a las rodillas, de manga larga y mostrando no poco escote. También te has arreglado el pelo, rubio y que te llega a la espalda, haciendo contraste, junto con tu relativamente pálida piel, al oscuro vestido. El calzado, oscuro también, es cómodo, nada de tacones, no los soportas, y estás muy a gusto con tu metro setenta de altura. Después de todo, hoy tienes una cita con tu novio, por lo que te has puesto hasta tu perfume favorito.  
Lleváis ya varios meses saliendo. Es cariñoso contigo, aunque a veces puede resultar bastante frío y distante, pero le quieres, y él también a ti. Debería llegar en cualquier momento, aunque la verdad es que la puntualidad no suele ser su fuerte.

Ahora está sonando Stairway to Heaven, una de tus canciones favoritas. Tarareas tranquilamente la canción en espera de que llegue. Entre tanto, el barman se te acerca.

\- ¿Va a querer la chica guapa algo de beber?  
\- No, gracias. –Sonríes—Estoy esperando a alguien. Tomaremos algo cuando esté aquí.  
\- Déjame adivinar, hay un afortunado en la ciudad, ¿verdad?  
\- Quién sabe, a lo mejor soy yo la afortunada, ¿no?  
\- Seguro. Alguien como tú se merece serlo. ¿Quieres que ponga mientras alguna canción en particular?  
\- No hace falta, gracias, la que hay puesta ahora me gusta bastante.  
\- Stairway to Heaven, todo un clásico. Buen gusto, damisela.

Vuelves la mirada a la puerta. Casi son las 9 y aún no da muestras de llegar. Intentas contactar con él por el móvil, pero no hay respuesta. Aunque no suela ser precisamente puntual, esta vez está tardando demasiado.  
Y es normal preocuparse cuando pasan estas cosas. ¿Habrá pasado algo? ¿O simplemente estará duchándose y por eso no te responde? Aunque ya le vale estar duchándose ahora mismo

\- No te preocupes, aparecerá.  
\- Eso espero… Aunque está tardando demasiado.  
\- Algo le tendrá ocupado, llegará en cualquier momento, tranquila. ¿Te pongo algo de agua al menos? No te vayas a quedar seca tampoco.  
\- Un refresco de limón estará bien por ahora, muchas gracias.

El barman te sirve al instante un vaso lleno de refresco de limón con hielo, parece que en cualquier momento podría verterse.

\- Aquí tienes, que lo disfrutes.

Tomas pequeños sorbos mientras sigues centrada en la música. El tiempo pasa, y él no llega ni responde al móvil. Empieza a asumirlo, Elisa, te han dejado plantada. Ya son casi las 10 de la noche y tu tripa empieza a rugir de hambre. Ya llevas 2 horas plantada en la barra mientras el sitio empieza a llenarse de gente, grupos y parejas.

Empiezas a sentirte algo agobiada por la situación, por lo que decides salir a dar un paseo y volver en un rato. Sin olvidarte de pagar al barman, por su puesto.  
No tienes pensado tardar mucho en volver, podría llegar en cualquier momento y no le quieres tener esperando, aunque al parecer él sí quiere que la esperes. Pero necesitabas aire fresco y estirar un poco las piernas.

Las calles de esta zona, más allá de las calles principales, suelen ser bastante estrechas, apenas caben 4 personas a lo ancho, aunque por fortuna están bastante bien iluminadas.  
Aunque no puedes evitar sentirte algo incómoda, pues ahora, lejos del pub, las calles suelen estar prácticamente desérticas.  
De repente, alguien te sujeta por detrás, oliéndote el cuello.

\- Buen perfume.  
\- Suéltame.

ntentas escaparte, pero el hombre te sujetaba con fuerza, prácticamente impidiéndote moverte, incluso te hacía daño. Te dio la vuelta rápidamente y te tiró con fuerza al suelo, volviéndote a sujetar.  
Era bastante mayor, tal vez 20 años mayor que tú, y por el aspecto que tenía pasaba bastante tiempo en algún gimnasio, lo cual explica bastante tal diferencia de fuerza. Tú sólo querías escapar de ahí, intentando gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero te tapa la boca para evitar que lo hagas.

\- No vas a salir de aquí hasta que no termine, preciosidad.

Te rasgó la ropa y cometió uno de los peores actos que se podrían realizar. Uno que prefieres olvidar, ignorar, como si no existiese, del dolor que puede producir.

 

**11:00 P.M.**

Estás tirada en el suelo de un callejón de Orois. Con las ropas rotas y ultrajada. Apenas puedes moverte. No tienes ni siquiera ganas de moverte. Sólo quieres que todo desaparezca.  
El hombre ya hace rato que se fue, dejándote en un estado absolutamente lamentable. No querías que nadie te viese en ese estado, pero tampoco tenías fuerzas para irte de ese lugar.  
Nadie pasaba por ese lugar, estabas sola, nadie te quería ayudar.  
Entonces oyes unos pasos, y ves a la persona que seguramente menos querías ver en una situación así. Tu novio.

\- Con que los rumores eran verdad.  
\- ¿Q-Qué?—Apenas tienes fuerzas para si quiera hablar.  
\- Que ofreces tus servicios a cambio de dinero.—Te señala el escote, donde ves un par de billetes de 20—Y encima barata.  
\- ¡N-No!  
\- Lo siento—Negó con la cabeza—Pero mejor lo dejamos aquí, antes de que me traigas más vergüenza. Pásalo bien esta noche, seguro que habrá muchos otros que quieran pagarte.

Sin más, se fue. Tú sólo querías ayuda, y viene él a dejarte, y a terminar de hundirte con tan pocas palabras.  
Apenas tienes fuerzas para llorar. En una situación así, sólo quieres morir, o alguien a tu lado para ayudarte de verdad, pues esta es una de las peores situaciones por las que podrías pasar. Estás sola, y nadie te va a ayudar, por muy mal que lo pases.

\- Pobrecilla… ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Levantas la vista y ves una figura deforme, como una nube rojiza, aunque difícilmente puedes reconocer nada pues tienes los ojos empapados en las pocas lágrimas que has podido llorar.

\- No tienes a nadie cerca de ti para ayudarte… ¿No es una pena? No te preocupes, cariño, puedo ayudarte, conmigo nunca te faltará nadie a tu lado.  
\- ¿N-Nadie…?  
\- Nadie. Y no te traicionarán como el sucio de tu novio. No te preocupes, simplemente… déjamelo todo a mi.  
\- Está… Está bien…

Asientes cansadamente, apenas sabes qué está pasando, pero te están ofreciendo una esperanza y… ahora mismo es lo único que puedes hacer.  
Y, de repente, todo se volvió negro.


End file.
